Lonely No More
by DarkChild316
Summary: Zoe shows up at Takuya's house asking for a place to stay. After opening up to Takuya about the issues with her family and being comforted by Takuya, she decides to reveal her true feelings for Takuya. For blackandblood. Takuya/Zoe. Please R&R.


I said I would write this lemon a long time ago and now here it is, I present to you my third _**Digimon**_ lemon ever. This lemon features my second favorite pairing in the _**Digimon**_ universe in Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto.

This lemon is being written this month since Takuya's birthday is in August and what better way to celebrate a guy's birthday than by letting him get some of the good stuff from the girl he likes. This story is dedicated to the great fanfiction author _**blackandblood**_.

And I can honestly say that she is without question the absolute **_best_** Takuya/Zoe lemon writer (if not the best _**Digimon**_ lemon writer) on this site. So I hope that everyone enjoys this because ladies and gentlemen….._IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: Zoe shows up at Takuya's house asking for a place to stay. After opening up to Takuya about the issues with her family and being comforted by Takuya, she decides to reveal her true feelings for Takuya.

Disclamer: I do not own _**Digimon**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: This lemon takes place eight years after the end of _**Digimon Frontier**_. Takuya and Zoe are both 20.

* * *

Takuya Kanabara was currently relaxing in his loft late at night enjoying a glass of his favorite alcoholic refreshment, Jack Daniels and Cherry Coke Zero while watching an improvisational comedy show on TV.

He had been living in this loft since not long after his eighteenth birthday. Since moving out of his parents' house, he spent his days competing in organized mixed martial arts competitions around the Japan area.

Using the inherent combat skills he had learned from his adventures in the Digital World so many years ago, he had made quite a name for himself on the independent MMA circuit, so much so that he was one of the top ranked middleweights on the circuit and he had yet to be knocked out in a fight.

He was currently living the life he had always dreamed of living, and he had his friends who came out to see every one of his fights (including his friend/younger brother figure Tommy who had grown into a handsome, confident sixteen year old teenager that had half the girls in his school after him).

But the one person he had not seen was the one who he thought about almost every day, and that was his secret crush Zoe Orimoto. In fact he hadn't seen the blonde girl in two years since she was constantly on the move with her parents constantly moving from place to place.

"I wonder where she is now, I hope I get to see her again soon." Takuya said to himself, but little did he know that he was about to receive one hell of a surprise tonight as he heard the doorbell to his loft ring and he looked up in surprise and gazed at his clock which read 11:00 PM.

"Who could that possibly be at eleven-o-clock in the evening?" Takuya thought to himself as he got up and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he was shocked as standing in the doorway was the woman he was just thinking about a second ago.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked as he looked at the blonde girl standing in front of him. Zoe had grown a bit since he last saw her two years ago. Her body had matured slightly more than it already was.

She now sported an athletic, yet curvaceous figure with ample size 32 breasts, a slender, flat yet toned size 24 waist, and wide curvaceous size 34 hips. Her blonde hair had grown down to her waist and her bright green eyes were even more radiant that before.

"Hey Takuya, I'm sorry for coming to you so late, but I've just had a big-time falling out with my parents and I need a place to stay. And I'm not saying that this is for a few days, or a couple of months, I mean I can't…I'm not going back home, I have no home right now." Zoe said to her brunette friend.

"Oh of course, come on in Zoe." Takuya said as he allowed the blonde to enter his home and he then saw that she had driven over here in the car that she had brought for herself on her eighteenth birthday, which was the last time Takuya saw Zoe.

"Nice place you've got here, so this is how a big-time independent mixed martial artist lives huh." Zoe asked Takuya who chuckled at his blonde friend.

"Well I don't know about big time since I don't have a championship yet, but I am of the top 3 middleweights on the Japanese circuit with an 18-4 record and unbeaten in my last 12 fights." Takuya said as he went to grab something to drink for himself and Zoe.

He soon returned with another glass of Jack Daniels and Cherry Coke Zero for himself and a lemon-lime mojito for Zoe. She thanked him for the drink and she began to sip it down and that helped to steady Zoe's nerves a bit.

"So Zoe, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on between you and you're parents? Sounds like you guys must have really just had a major breakdown with them." Takuya asked her and Zoe sighed.

"Yeah we did, I mean Takuya I'm really just so fed up with my parents right now that I'm just at the end of my wits when it comes to them." Zoe said in exasperation and Takuya put his arm around her.

"Tell me about it, I'm all ears." Takuya kindly said to the blonde beauty.

"Well my relationship with my family has never been really good. I mean they've never been abusive or anything towards me, but it just seems like they've always neglected me."

"I mean it always seemed like my mom and dad are so consumed with their work that they just don't ever seem to have time for me. They don't ever sit down and talk to me when I've had a bad day, they never tried to spend any time with me to have fun with me or anything like that."

"Not only that but we were always on the move and it seems like my parents have never cared about what that does to me. They just don't seem to care that I'm always alone and crying all the time. Or that I didn't have any real friends or someone that I could talk to."

"I sometimes used to wonder if maybe I was from outer space or something. Because I just couldn't figure out how parents could have a kid and basically not care about that kid's feelings and basically just neglect them."

"So finally today after they had kept promising to spend time with me today and they just kept ignoring me like always I just said, you know "peace out" and I just left. I'd had enough and I basically packed up all my stuff and found out where you lived and came here." Zoe explained to the brunette.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about all that Zoe, I just can't get how some parents can just not give a damn about their kids. But if you're looking for a place to stay, then you can stay here for as long as you want." Takuya said and Zoe grinned at his kindness.

"Thanks Takuya, I knew I could count on you. So where will I be sleeping, it's been a long hard day and I wanted to know where I can rest?" Zoe asked.

"You can have my bed for tonight and I'll think of something later on in the week." Takuya answered.

"Well why don't you just sleep with me tonight Takuya, wouldn't that make more sense." Zoe suggested surprising Takuya.

"Zoe are you sure about that?" Takuya asked the blonde and she simply nodded and Takuya agreed to sleep with her.

_**~Moments Later~**_

Takuya is already in bed while waiting on Zoe to come out of the shower and he was currently wearing his red and black boxer shorts. He couldn't believe he was sharing a bed with Zoe and that Zoe was staying in his house. He almost had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

Soon he heard the door to his bathroom open and he looked up and his breath was taken away at the sight that beheld him. Zoe was currently wearing her nightwear which consisted of a dark purple camisole and a set of purple bikini panties and the camisole top barely held in her ample cleavage.

Takuya blushed heavily and he began to sweat nervously as Zoe got up onto the bed and sat next to Takuya and she was completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. She stretched out before looking over at him and seeing how flushed his face is.

"Takuya are you alright, your face is awfully red and sweaty." Zoe asked out of concern.

"Oh, um….yeah hahaha, I'm alright I'm just thinking about how warm it is tonight." Takuya nervously said.

"If that's the case, why are you blushing?" Zoe asked.

"Um….well." Takuya nervously stammered and Zoe giggled at him before she crawled over to him.

"Here, maybe this will help you take your mind off the heat." Zoe said in a low seductive voice before she kissed Takuya. Takuya mind was in total shock. He was stunned that his biggest crush was kissing him and he couldn't figure out why she was doing this. As she broke the kiss he leaped off the bed and backed up to the wall of the room.

"What the heck is going on here Zoe?" Takuya asked his blonde friend and Zoe broke out into a fit of laughter before she sauntered up to Takuya with a sexy sway in her hips before she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious Takuya, I'm thanking you for letting me stay as well as finally revealing my true feelings towards you, feelings that I've had for a long time." Zoe confessed stunning Takuya.

"Zoe, do you really have feelings for me?" Takuya said in disbelief.

"I do Takuya, the truth is I've had feelings for you ever since our journey in the Digital World, and after you proved yourself to me, I fell in love with you. It's the other reason why I left my parents for good, so I could be with you." Zoe admitted and Takuya smiled at her before planting his lips on hers and kissing her.

Zoe mentally melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her curvy hips. Zoe moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through Takuya's spiky brunette hair and he stroked her hips.

The pair held each other close and moaned as their tongues locked and lashed together while they embraced. She locked eyes with the brunette and pressed her bosom against his chest. Takuya moaned as his tongue rubbed against Zoe's and she started rubbing her hand against his heart.

The two young lovers continued to make out until the need for air became too great and they broke the kiss. Their faces were completely flushed and warm and their eyes were smoldering with lust, they both knew what was coming next and both of them could tell that they wanted it.

Takuya reached for the hem of Zoe's camisole and pulled it up and over her head. She in turn removed his boxers before he returned the favor by removing her panties leaving both of them in their natural forms.

Both of them stared at each other's nude bodies with looks of longing and lust before Takuya backed Zoe onto the bed and he climbed on top of her before looking into her eyes. She nodded back to him and he nodded before gripping her ample breasts and he began to grope the orbs.

Takuya groped the mounds and toyed with them as Zoe let low moans escape her kissable lips. He squeezed them together and started placing tender kisses on them while massaging them with his fingers causing Zoe to blush from heavy arousal.

The blonde whimpered as Takuya's hand rubbed her breasts together and he began biting into the mound. Zoe's legs cringed in pleasure and she loudly moaned from Takuya's canines sinking into her sensitive breast as he fondled it and began tweaking her nipple.

She moaned as Takuya gnawed on her orb and teased her tit and her legs continued quaking in lust. Takuya stopped biting Zoe's breast and began to tweak her other bud. She whimpered as Takuya's teasing began to make her nipples grow hard with arousal and the same could be said for the blonde herself as her legs still twitched.

Zoe's eyes opened as she looked at Takuya teasing her hardening tits and he smiled at the blushing look on her face; finding the look cute. He kissed her cheek as he twisted her tits and pulled them forward making the blonde cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Takuya grinned at his beautiful lover as he released her tits and he started licking them. Zoe moaned as she held his head to her bosom while he licked her excited nipples before planting his mouth on the right one. He suckled on it and Zoe trickled her fingers through his hair.

Takuya rubbed his lips together on her tit as he groped her and his gaze lowered to her crotch. He noticed her thighs were pressed together and smirked as he understood why. He took his mouth off Zoe's breasts and kissed her heart.

He then proceeded to kiss his way from her chest, down her slim, toned stomach all the way down to her crotch. He licked his lips before he spread her legs apart and his face met her lovely pink folds. Takuya hungrily liked his lips before he began attacking her folds.

Takuya started rubbing his tongue against her clit and she smiled down at him. The female blonde watched as he licked her and teased her lower body. Zoe moaned as Takuya brushed his tongue on her clit and she folded her arms behind her head.

Takuya smoothly traced his tongue on Zoe's clit and rubbed his fingers on her entrance. He then spread her folds apart and began prodding her inner walls. Takuya licked Zoe's clit and guided his tongue down to her folds.

Takuya wiggled his fingers inside of Zoe's wetness and he licked her folds. Zoe's luscious legs slightly cringed as her lover's fingers teased her inner walls and she closed her eyes while a lusty smile spread across her attractive face.

The brunette male's tongue rubbed against Zoe's womanhood as his fingers worked their way against her inner caverns and she began fondling her breasts. Takuya's fingers felt more wetness surrounding them and he smiled as he removed them.

He licked his way into Zoe's pussy and his tongue whacked the inside of her. Her eyes remained closed as Takuya's tongue licked her wet innards and he rubbed her clit. His tongue rubbed her walls and Zoe squeezed her breasts together while moaning.

Zoe's soaked insides were licked by Takuya's lust-driven tongue and thanks to her breast-groping, she felt her arousal continuously growing. He rubbed her tongue against her innards as he returned to tracing her folds slowly and he figured that her release would be just around the corner.

Indeed, Zoe's orgasm was slowly building inside of her and she moaned while gripping the bed. This confirmed Takuya's hunch was accurate and he swayed his tongue inside of her tightness. At that very moment, Zoe's eyes opened as Takuya's tongue dug into her and she moaned a final time as her fluids were released.

They flowed out of her crevice and onto the brunette's tongue. Takyua licked up Zoe's fluid streams and she panted in in pleasure while laying still. He gathered some of the substance on his fingers and held them up to her lips.

She immediately planted her lips on his fingers and licked the fluids off. Zoe moaned as the sweet taste of her own fluids tasted great to her and aroused her further and Takuya smiled as he sat upright.

"Good licking Takyua. You certainly know how to please a lady" Zoe said and Takuya chuckled at her.

"Well I always take care of my ladies." Takuya said in a flirtatious manner and Zoe rolled her eyes before she crawled over to him and gripped his cock which by now was fully erect from him tasting her innards.

"Well now it's my turn to take care of you." Zoe said as Takuya stood up and she got on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his cock.

Zoe licked her lips in excitement and observed it in amazement before she cupped her ample mounds and pressed them together on Takuya's hardness. A great smiled appeared on his face before he shot his member into the ample cleavage and Zoe tongue stirred around the head of it.

She kept his cock between her breasts and her tongue thrashed on it. The warm feeling of her tongue and her breasts squeezing his manhood made the brunette boy moan in pleasure and motivated him to keep thrusting his shaft into them.

Zoe rubbed her jiggling orbs on Takuya's erection as he thrust into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around it before planting her mouth on it. Takuya groaned pleasurably as he pumped his steely glory into Zoe's mouth and she pumped it with her oral entrance.

He placed his hands on top of her head and helped her bop her head up and down onto his member. Zoe moaned at the taste of the erection buried inside of her breasts and she smoothly brushed her tongue against it.

She kneaded her orbs together on Takuya's hilt as he pumped it into them and he smiled at the incredible feeling. "Fuck Zoe, keep going…" Takuya moaned as Zoe massaged his member and she moaned at the taste she found delightful.

Zoe smothered her mounds on his erection and he slammed his length into the orbs. Zoe's tongue twirled around Takuya's member as he drove it into the mounds and they bounced on his hilt. The blonde-haired girl's breasts stroked Takuya's shaft and her nipples remained hard with excitement.

Takuya groaned as he felt his throbbing manhood ready to erupt as Zoe's saliva drenched it and brushed against it. Zoe's happiness grew as Takuya's member twitched inside of her mouth and she freed it from her mouth.

While still pressing her heaving bosom on it, she slowly started blowing on his length and he shivered in pleasure. Zoe purred seductively at him and she kept blowing slowly until he couldn't take any more teasing.

Zoe's semen spewed out of his cock and splattered onto Zoe's lovely face; some of it landing on her tongue as she closed her eyes dreamingly. She moaned as the white substance stuck to her face and Zoe panted as he finished his releases.

Zoe licked her fill of the semen and smiled at the taste before freeing Takuya's hardness. She wiped the semen off her face before Takuya helped her up and Zoe walked him over to the bed and playfully pushed him onto his back before she turned around and straddled him in a reverse cowgirl position.

Zoe looked back at Takuya and winked at him and he winked back before she spread her leg and brought herself down onto her lovers cock, snapping her hymen apart in the process. Zoe moaned at the size of him inside of her before she began rolling her hips and he gripped her waist and began thrusting into her warmth.

Zoe moaned as Takuya jerked his member into her pussy and rubbed it against her walls. She bucked her hips and leaned back as the brunette boy fondled and toyed with her jiggling breasts. Takuya held onto Zoe's heaving mounds as he jerked his cock into her caverns and she shook her waist on it in return.

Her hands rested on either side of the brunette male and the hot blush on her face never went away as Takuya shot his stiffness into her wetness. She worked her hips together as Takuya jerked his cock up into the depths of her warm, slimy pussy.

He moaned as her juicy ass hitting his crotch and her eyes sparkled with lust as she fell back against him. Takuya teasingly licked Zoe's cheek before she turned her attention to him and she lustfully lashed her tongue against his.

Both closed their eyes as their tongues wiggled against one another and she sent her wetness down onto Takuya's raging rod. Zoe whimpered as Takuya's manhood thrashed into her womanhood and relentlessly struck her innards.

Takuya's fingers seized Zoe's erect nipples as they bobbed and jiggled into the air while he crashed his throbbing cock into her pussy. She framed his face and stroked his cheek before pressing her lips against his in a moment of passion.

Emerald and Chocolate eyes stared at one another as Zoe's moans of ecstasy went muffled from their kiss as Takuya toyed with her tits while her breasts freely heaved about. Takuya pounded his tower into her caverns as it slid up and down him and he twisted her buds while her free hand rested on the ground.

The pair groaned as they kissed and wrestled tongues before Zoe broke the kiss and got off Takuya before she quickly turned around and faced him before placing her warmth back onto his erection and thrusting down onto him.

Takuya smiled as he began trusting upright into her pussy once again before he reached up and reclaimed his hold on her jiggling bust while sinking his fingers into them. Zoe lustfully smiled as Takuya fondled and groped her breasts while thrashing his member against her walls.

Takuya jerked his hips upright and pummeled his cock into her womanhood while she rolled her hips forward and he moaned as Zoe bucked her hips and she placed her fingers on his cheeks before stroking them once again.

He watched her breasts jiggled and bounce about while she rode his erection that accelerated into her pussy. Zoe lowered her head to lick the clone's lips as he thrust against her wetness and she suddenly felt the clone's length swelling within her tightening walls.

She smiled at this knowing what it meant and she carried on with rolling her hips as he rumbled his vein-surrounded cock into her caverns and it struck against her womb repeatedly. Zoe groaned as his manhood flew into her womanhood and he started to lick her lips in return.

Their lips glistened with saliva as he toyed with Zoe's ample bosom and she whimpered at the power the brunette's member had. She sat back up and kept her hands on his cheeks while he slammed his length into her pussy before locking fingers with her lover.

Zoe and Takuya kept their fingers locked as she rode his vein-covered cock that hit her insides and both smiled at one another before her eyes squeezed shut. Takuya drove his hardness into Zoe's moistness until their juices exploded from her.

Both moaned as their release poured out of Zoe's warmth and a lustful smile stayed on her face. Zoe lifted herself off of Takuya's member and collapsed onto the bed with Takuya lying beside her. She cuddled up close to him and he lovingly nuzzled her.

"Takuya, are you better at knocking guy's jaw's off, or screwing girls brains out." Zoe asked her boyfriend who comically shook his head.

"At this point I don't even know myself anymore. Fuck that was awesome." Takuya answered and Zoe giggled at him before getting off the bed and walking over to the wall and placing her hands on the wall.

"Well then I say let's find out shall we." Zoe seductively said as she looked back and lustfully licked her lips at Takuya to entice him. Takuya smirked as she stood up and walked over to Zoe and he stood behind her and gripped her plump ass as he entered her once again.

She moaned as he began to thrust into her and her body rocked back and forth from his strong thrusts which made her breasts start to jiggle about. Zoe squeezed her eyes shut as the brunette pounded his stiffness into her body and held onto her small waist.

Takuya moaned in pleasure as he wildly slammed his cock into Zoe's body and it rubbed against her hot, slick walls and his balls slapped against her plump ass with each thrust. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body and she pressed herself against the wall making her breasts flatten against it.

The brown-eyed male's crotch hit Zoe's rear rapidly and he moaned with her as his manhood strongly pummeled into her. Zoe kept herself pressed against the wall as she rutted her hips backwards and this allowed her pussy to grind his length.

Suddenly, without saying a thing, Takuya lifted Zoe's leg off the ground and held it up in the air. He held onto her inner thigh and restarted his thrusts into her and Zoe's moans grew even louder as she could feel Takuya's cock reaching deeper than before.

Zoe reached back with her arm that was closest to Takuya and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now in a standing version of the spoon position, she moaned as Takuya kept her leg in the air and rumbled his throbbing length into her scorching core.

His manhood thundered into her warmth and her walls grinded him. Takuya reached forth and cupped Zoe's free breast. He fondled it and she grew tighter on his cock as a result. Zoe moaned at his cock hitting so deeply into her womb and Takuya smothered his lips against hers.

Takuya and Zoe blissfully closed eyes as they kissed and worked their legs together. He sank his fingers into the mound and squeezed it vigorously. Zoe moaned into the kiss and her leg that remained planted on the floor quaked with lust from the pleasure she was experiencing.

With help from Takuya, Zoe was able to buck her hip and grind the erection hitting her deeply. Takuya's hand groped Zoe's glorious leg and he moaned into Zoe's mouth once again as both lovers reached her end and her warmth coiled around him causing it to fill her with his seed once again.

Their release poured out of Zoe's womanhood and onto the floor. Takuya and Zoe separated lips to pant as the former set the lovely woman's leg on the floor. The two sat on the floor and rested as they wiped off the sweat pouring from their skulls.

Almost a few moments later Takuya and Zoe were back on the bed with Zoe laying on her back and her legs arched back with Takuya laying between her arched legs on his side, effectively preforming the T-Square position as he was pounding into her once again.

Takuya thrusted his hips into Zoe's sending his cock shooting into her warmth and she arched her back and screamed in bliss at the pleasure that was spreading through her body like wildfire and her body bounded back and forth from the power of his thrusts.

Zoe screamed in complete lust as she bucked her hips and her crotch collided with his as her breasts bobbed and jiggled and she gripped the sheets and her toes cringed from the pleasure she felt from her sharp impacts into her warmth as he pounded into her, his cock reaching deeper than ever.

Takuya smirked at the look of sheer ecstasy on Zoe's face and he stroked her toned, flat stomach causing her to shiver in lust as he thrust into her slimy, warm inner tunnels as she continued to buck her hips in tandem with his thrusts causing her walls to grind his every move.

Takuya then reached forward with his left hand to cup her right breast and he began squeezing her large pliable mounds and toying with her tits resulting in her pussy becoming tighter and wetter on his cock and he moaned at the feeling of her velvety-smooth walls milking his cock.

By now Zoe's luscious legs were trembling and shaking with lust from how good she felt from his relentless pleasuring of her body and the pleasure Zoe felt had become so great that her mind had gone ecstatic and now she was writhing and screaming in absolute wanton pleasure.

Takuya's member crashed into Zoe's womanhood before leaning forward to once again plant his lips on her tits and began to feverishly suckle them and this finally brought Zoe to the end of her rope and she her back arched in ecstasy as her body began to spasm.

Her walls tightened down on Takuya's cock once again and pulled on it causing her to juice him dry of his semen as if flooded into her womb. Zoe's eyes rolled back as she felt his hot cum filling her toned abdomen and she fell back onto the bed as Takuya pulled out of her.

He laid on top of her and kissed his lovely blonde girlfriend and she returned the kiss before pulling the covers over them and both lovers drifter off to sleep with Zoe knowing that her lonely days were finally gone now that she had Takuya.

* * *

Whoa, this one turned out a lot better than I thought it would be. I must say that I've come a long way since my first _**Digimon**_ lemon that was deleted by me due to it not being as successful as I would have liked. But I can honestly say that I'm happy with how this one turned out and ladies and gentlemen, I'm not done yet.

Later this month as previously promised I'm going to be releasing yet another _**Digimon**_ lemon, this one will be a Ken/Yolei lemon that will be written with a much better plotline that my previously failed lemon with those two. Well I hope everyone enjoys this one, especially you _**blackandblood**_, and as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_

P.S. The title of this lemon _**Lonely No More**_ is taken, as I'm sure you may have guessed from the Rob Thomas song of the same name.


End file.
